Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 4
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 5 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 6 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 4 '''Anitta Costa's Office' A white light began to radiate... more and more and more sparkly. Woman's entire body began to vibrate intensely until, with the roar of a thunder broke out in thousands of light splinters. Carlotta Costa woke up suddenly, shouting Marty's name. "Marty wait, don’t go!" She was in her sister's office with the light on. Alone. She had fallen asleep in the chair of her small desk that Anitta had gotten her, because she needed someone to take care of ordering and correcting the reports of the week and other topics of interest, and Anitta's desk was no place for that. "Here's your desk where you will do your job," Anitta had told her when the employees brought the desk. Carlotta was younger than Anitta. While her sister was around sixty-two years old, Carlotta was forty-five, single and blonde-haired. At first, she worked for a cosmetics company as secretary of the CEO, however, she decided to leave work and start working for her sister with the same job as before. In fact, when she started working at Jurassic Park: Europe, many of the park employees made constant teasing that she was the sister of the Chief of Park Operations, and that she worked for her. She got up from the chair and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Minutes later, Carlotta was sitting in a vehicle that would take her to the place where the park's official opening would be held; Actually, Carlotta was very excited about the park's opening. While the vehicle was arriving, Carlotta was remembering the story behind the park. It had all started in 1996, John Hammond, CEO of InGen, had decided to buy one of the Azores islands. Due to the great demand, the Portuguese government agreed to grant him the island, however, what Hammond and InGen hadn't in mind, was that the Portuguese settlers were very upset by this act, and the construction of the park was affected, especially, in August of that year, where the same settlers, who had refused to leave their homes on the island, decided to throw stones, items, and even criminal acts, every day. InGen, in response to the attacks of the settlers, sent numerous forces, with the help of the Portuguese police, to stop the attacks. As he did with the Tun-Si tribe on Nublar Island, Hammond spoke with the settlers and negotiated with them to leave the island: he offered them houses, maintenance, education, and to reserve part of the colon's constructions of the island as part of the park. This provoked strong controversies and international controversies in 1996, where, according to some settlers, Hammond only promised two of the promises: the education of the little ones, and the reservation of the constructions. This not only affected the image of the company, because InGen was not in stable conditions at that time, since a year before what happened on Graciosa Island, Hurricane Clarissa damaged part of the facilities on Isla Sorna, Site B, the place where most dinosaurs were cloned. Although, after the hurricane arrived on the island, and InGen geneticists and other personnel released the dinosaurs throughout Isla Sorna, InGen decided to build another base of operations on the neighboring island, Isla Muerta, now known as Site C. Finally, and after having built the new laboratories on Isla Muerta, InGen was in charge of lowering expenses and transporting the majority of loose dinosaurs on Isla Sorna to Isla Muerta. Everything that happened on Isla Sorna was a big monetary loss. The construction of the new facilities on Isla Muerta, the subsequent transport of dinosaurs from the other island, and the construction of a new park in Europe, had cost the company a lot. Amid this chaotic climate, Hammond had the right decision to postpone construction until the company had enough money to resume the construction of the new park. Hammond's strategy worked: he was able to sustain the company with all the money collected from the first park on Isla Nublar, and with the millionaire funds collected, they were able to resume the construction of Jurassic Park: Europe, which ended just a year ago with dinosaur transportation from Isla Muerta. That was at least the positive side of the prelude to the park's opening. Carlotta witnessed some incidents that occurred before the official opening of Jurassic Park: Europe. Her sister commissioned her to ensure that the senior members of the park management hide everything related to the infected raptor. She also instructed her to tell the same members that the aviary will have to wait for his opening and its future delivery of new pterosaurs such as the Dimorphodons; these dinosaurs have been sheltered in the famous and frightening ‘waiting cages’. After those problems, nothing interesting had happened… Nothing interesting, so far. '' '''Medical Department' "How's it going, Harrison?" Clarissa Hues, a beautiful young woman with wavy hair, asked, looking at the entire veterinary team around her. "Pretty good, really," Harrison Gray, a pale, thin man, answered and opened a drawer of one of the furniture. "I have to return your key, it seems to me." "Do you think so?" Clarissa laughed. “That and shit, Harrison. You were supposed to give me back the key a damn shit week ago!” "Sorry, Clarissa," Harrison tried to calm her. "Sorry?" Clarissa scoffed. “Who the fuck do you think? Tooth Fairy?" Harrison sighed. "It's ok, you win. I'll get you another key.” "How cute... piece of shit," Clarissa slapped him, making Harrison's face red with pain. "Go to the damn hell to get fucked!" Harrison rubbed his cheek where Clarissa slapped him hard. Treehorns Territory Carlotta's car was only an hour away from the park's opening site. Carlotta was watching the wonderful landscape outside the vehicle, amazed by the few attractions he managed to see during his tour. Struthiomimus running through the grasslands of Mesozoic Hills, Cetiosaurus eating trees by Herbivore Fields and living with other dinosaurs such as the Pyroraptor, Hypsilophodon and the small but lethal Compsognathus. Soon, they arrived at Carlotta's favorite area, Treehorns Territory. Treehorns Territory was peculiar for its extensive rocky area and crystalline streams. In this enclosure, the famous Triceratops, the exotic Ojoceratops, the unpredictable Chasmosaurus, and the small Protoceratops coexisted. This area was not only exclusive for ceratopsids like them, there were also huge animals like the amazing Lexovisaurus, the fearsome Polacanthus, and the mysterious Miragaia. For Carlotta, this would be the most exotic area of the park where visitors could see incredible creatures never heard before. While the vehicle was crossing the huge rocky area, Carlotta tried to find some dinosaurs out the window, begging the driver not to speed up. "Please, go slower." "But you will be late for the inauguration, ma'am," the driver replied. "To hell," Carlotta refuted and looked out the window again; She froze when she saw it. "Wait!! Stop the vehicle!!” The car stopped suddenly. "What's the matter, ma'am?!" The driver was dumbfounded, looked out the driver's window and got out of the vehicle as soon as he could. "Fuck!" The driver ran away, leaving Carlotta alone. "Who the fuck is believed?!!" Carlotta got out of the vehicle quickly, but then came back in when she saw those little angry eyes. Carlotta settled on the other side of the seats, closing her eyes so as not to observe what was coming. It was like a bull about to ram with the bullfighter, only this time, the bull was a large size, full of lemon green scales, and with big horns… When I least expect it, the vehicle was overturned on the ground, upside down. Back at the Medical Department "And you found the fucking keys, Harrison?" Clarissa asked very furiously. "No, not yet," Harrison checked drawer for drawer of all the furniture in the apartment. "Fuck you!" Clarissa hit a chair hard. "I'll be late for the damn shit opening because of you!!" Suddenly, the department phone started ringing. "Hello?" Clarissa replied while Harrison kept searching for the keys. "It's Carlotta," said a male voice from the other line. "Carlotta Costa?" Harrison stopped his search and looked at Clarissa. "What's up with her, sir...?" The man on the other line hastened to say. ''“She has suffered an accident! I was taking her to the park's opening when we saw a three-horns loose from her enclosure.” "What the fuck?!!" Clarissa turned red with anger. "Yes! Bring someone here, please,” Carlotta's car driver pleaded. "Shit, now we'll go, sir!" Carlotta hung up and looked at Harrison. "The unfortunate sister of the Chief has had an accident." "What?!" Harrison was surprised. "What happened?!" "A damn dinosaur has escaped the enclosure and attacked the vehicle," Clarissa took some keys that were on a shelf. "Take the tranquilizer darts, we'll take the ambulance." ''As soon as she took the keys, they both left the scene. Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters